


coffee for three

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [14]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Good morning! I hope the party was worth the hangover!”





	coffee for three

Lito peered through sticky eyes, roused by…. bacon?

A muscular shoulder filled his field of vision. “Hernando?” he rasped, confused.

“Yes, my love?” came an equally groggy voice.

“If you are not cooking….” Lito tried to move.

“Do I smell coffee?” The sun slapped Lito in the face as Hernando sat up.

“Good morning! I hope the party was worth the hangover!” Daniela caroled, carrying a tray with three mugs of coffee and plates heaped with toast and bacon.

“Daniela,” Lito breathed, reaching out to her, “you are a goddess among women.”

“I know,” she said, smiling around her mug.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lito, goddess
> 
> Proud to serve only the fluffiest OT3 content, always hot, always fresh!
> 
> I take prompts and serve nonsense 24/7 over @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
